


Lo que quieras

by Liarian



Series: Escala de Kinsey [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian





	Lo que quieras

En ese primer instante entre el sueño y la vigilancia lo embarga un pánico primigenio. Su primer pensamiento es que Bucky ha vuelto a desaparecer. Al menos la respuesta a sus temores no se ha hecho esperar.

 

Pero luego lo oye.

 

El ruido es leve, apenas imperceptible. Sonido de pasos en el comedor. Y de repente Steve vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Parece haberse quedado dormido con la ropa puesta. Las bambas están perfectamente alineadas junto a la cama y las cortinas apenas dejan entrar un resquicio de la luz del mediodía.

Se levanta despacio, frotándose las lagañas de los ojos. No se molesta en calzarse. A pesar de estar ya en pleno invierno, nota el suelo cálido al tacto contra sus pies descalzos.

–¿Me he quedado dormido?– pregunta aún sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–Buenos días Bella Durmiente– Bucky sonríe, pero sus manos traicionan sus nervios. Parece perdido en medio del comedor, de pie, sin hacer nada.

–No tenías porque quedarte

–En realidad sí– gruñe. –Querías que estuviera aquí, ¿no?

La respuesta le remueve el estómago y le eriza el vello de la nuca.

–Sí.

Y es la realidad. No le gusta pensar que para Bucky no más que una obligación pero aún así…

Lo prefiere a la idea de que se hubiera marchado. Y se siente culpable. Debería pensar  _ "quiero que quieras estar aquí" _ pero no es verdad. Sólo puede pensar que se alegra de ello, da igual el motivo.

–Sigo pensando que estarías mejor sin mí– Bucky suspira –pero Nat sigue diciendo que tienes derecho a elegir por ti mismo.

–Recuérdame que se lo agradezca– gruñe –Al menos alguien es capaz de recordar que no tengo cinco años.

–Más bien ciento cinco– Buck murmura sentándose en el sofá.

–¿Quieres algo?– el modo automático lo ha llevado hasta la nevera.

Apenas hay nada, dos latas de Coca-cola hacen compañía a media botella de zumo de naranja mientras tres yogures le recuerdan que hace más de una semana que tendría que haber ido a comprar.

–Nada que no esté disfrutando ya– Bucky sonríe con picardía.

Steve no puede evitar sonrojarse. El frío de la nevera al menos parece jugar a su favor. Sin mucho miramiento coge las dos latas y planta una en la mesita frente a Bucky.

–A veces no te entiendo– Steve se deja caer en el sofá. –¿Qué se supone que somos, Buck?

–Lo que quieras

–No.– Steve lo interrumpe, la ira contenida en su voz –No te atrevas a echarme toda la responsabilidad encima. Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Buck?

Bucky se hunde en el sofá, se frota los ojos con fuerza y suspira.

–Estar contigo si es lo que tu quieres.

–Podríamos salir,– propone con incertidumbre –tener una cita, ir al cine y después a cenar como hacen las parejas normales. Podríamos fingir por una noche que soy uno de tus ligues y ver a dónde nos lleva

–Steve, nunca he querido que fueras uno de mis ligues.

–No seas aguafiestas, podría ser divertido, y nadie tiene porque pensar que somos gays.

–Como quieras– Bucky suspira sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Por un momento piensa en abandonar su idea y tratarla como una estupidez. Bucky sigue sin sentirse cómodo con quien es y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sólo ha querido a dos personas en toda su vida, a una la perdió por esperar un momento adecuado que nunca llegó. No va a perder a Bucky por esperar que todo se arregle mágicamente.


End file.
